"Malignant glioma is the most common primary central nervous system tumor in children and adults. Long-term disease free survival for patients with recurrent or progressive glial tumors treated with conventional therapy (radiotherapy | surgery) remains very poor. Although the addition of adjuvant chemotherapy has led to improvements in survival, long-term progression free survival in children with high-grade gliomas remains less than 50%. The primary objective of this project is to develop novel agents for the treatment of pediatric tumors of the nervous system, including agents capable of inducing differentiation, employing pre-clinical and clinical pharmacokinetic studies to optimize phase 1 and 2 trial designs."